Bureaucrat
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Bureaucrats are minor officials who represent a government or a political policy. From petty administrators attending backwater spaceports to the more prominent public servants in The Core Worlds, Bureaucrats can be found wherever there is at least a semblance of civilization. Bureaucrats might fill a number of different roles, but they are all cogs in the political machine, and through their efforts, they ensure that the engines of society are well lubricated and in perfect working order. Ideally, a Bureaucrat manages, governs, or oversees some process, but a great many use their political power for less idealistic reasons. Some Bureaucrats see their positions as stepping stones to greater status, and therefore use every trick to climb the ladder. Even Bureaucrats who have no designs or ambitions beyond doing a good job tend to be self-important individuals, thinking that their role is far more important than it actually is. Bureaucrat Encounters The Bureaucrat represents a broad spectrum of characters who perform useful (Or not so useful) services. Bureaucrats might be minor desk clerks whose job it is to sort out the arcane and esoteric information stored in mounds of Datapads. Or they could be minor officials overseeing the comings and goings at a battlestation. Although many encounters with Bureaucrats might leave the player characters itching to loose a few well-placed shots somewhere in the direction of a hapless administrator, a meeting with an Bureaucrat should rarely end in violence. Bureaucrats can range from irritating obstacles to fonts of critical information. Fanatics dedicated to the letter of the law or those who covet a promotion and toady up to their superiors might be an insurmountable barrier, preventing the characters from pursuing a critical line of investigation. Such encounters require the heroes to find creative ways around these characters, since blasting them could have repercussions. Of course, Bureaucrats can also be useful allies. By dint of their position alone, they have access to information that might pertain to a mission, and if properly massaged, they could become a viable and consistent source of intelligence. Bureaucrats are often well protected, with security Droids or security personnel never far away. Lesser Bureaucrats might have a handful of mercenaries to watch over them, while high-ranking bureaucrats might enjoy the protection of a personal Bodyguard in addition to a team of security specialists. When a fight breaks out, the Bureaucrat is usually the first to head for the exit, leaving the conflict to the trained professionals. Bureaucrat Statistics (CL 1) Medium Nonheroic 3 Initiative: '+1; '''Senses: 'Perception: +6 '''Languages: '''Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 10 (Flat-Footed: 10), Fortitude Defense: 9, Will Defense: 10 Hit Points: 6, Damage Threshold: 9 Offense '''Speed: 6 Squares Melee: Unarmed +1 (1d4-1) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +2 (3d6) Base Attack Bonus: +2, Grab: '+2 Base Stats '''Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 10, Constitution 8, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 11, Charisma 14 '''Feats: Skill Focus (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Training (Knowledge (Bureaucracy)), Skill Training (Perception), Skill Training (Use Computer), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols) Skills: Deception +8, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +12, Perception +6, Persuasion +8, Use Computer +7 'Possessions: 'Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range), Code Cylinder, Credit Chip with 100 Credits, Datapad Category:Variable